filmfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
리스 위더스푼
| 출생지 = 루이지애나 주 뉴올리언스 | 사망일 = | 사망지 = | 다른이름 = | 직업 = 영화 배우, 제작자 | 활동기간 = 1991년 ~ 현재 | 배우자 = 라이언 필리피(1999년 ~ 2007년) }} 로라 진 리스 위더스푼정부·언론 외래어 심의 공동위원회 제69차 회의(2006-06-25)에서 ‘리스 위더스푼’으로 표기 국립국어원 외래어표기법 - 리스 위더스푼( , 1976년 3월 22일 ~ )은 스코틀랜드계 미국인(Scottish American) 영화 배우다. 아카데미 여우주연상을 수상하면서 할리우드에서는 최근 가장 출연료를 많이 받는 배우로 올라섰다. 위더스푼은 1991년 영화 《대니의 질투》에 활발한 여성상으로 첫 데뷔했다. 그리고 그해 케이블 채널에서 《야생화》라는 작품으로 텔레비전 작품 데뷔도 함께 했다. 1996년 영화 《프리웨이》에 출연하면서 자신의 위치를 확고하게 다져나갔다. 2년 뒤 《러브 퀵》, 《플레젠트빌》, 《트와잇라이트》에서 연기했고, 1999년에는 영화 《일렉션》에서 열연하며, 일약 대중의 관심을 거머쥐는 배우로 서게 됐다. 이 작품으로 골든 글로브상 후보에 올랐다. 그러나 위더스푼에게 가장 큰 명성을 안겨준 작품은 2001년 《금발이 너무해》였다. 엘 우즈 역으로 출연한 그녀는 영화의 성공을 통해 수많은 팬을 확보하는 한편 이듬해에는 《스위트 알라바마》로 대성공을 거뒀다. 이 작품은 그가 출연한 영화 중 금전적으로는 가장 큰 성공을 안겨준 영화가 됐다. 2003년에는 《금발이 너무해 2》를 발표하면서 명실 공히 작품을 이끄는 여배우로 자리매김했다. 2005년에는 영화 《앙코르》로 아카데미 여우주연상, 골든 글로브 여우주연상, 미국 배우 조합상 여우주연상을 수상하는 쾌거를 이뤘다. 영화 《사랑보다 아름다운 유혹》에 함께 출연했던 라이언 필리피와 결혼해 딸 아바와 아들 디컨을 두고 있다. 하지만 부부는 별거를 거쳐 결국 2007년 10월 합의 이혼했다. 타이프 에이 영화사(Type A Films)를 소유하고 있다고 알려져 있으며, 여성과 어린이를 대변하는 여러 국제 기구에 적극적으로 참여하는 배우이기도 하다. 어린이 보호기금(CDF)의 이사회 직을 수행하기도 했으며, 2007년에는 에이본 재단의 명예 회장직을 겸임함과 동시에 세계 친선 대사로 활동했다. 리즈 위더스푼 "가정 폭력을 추방합시다" 《연합뉴스》, 2008-09-01. 어린 시절과 교육 그녀는 루이지애나 주 뉴올리언스에서 중산층 가정의 자녀로 태어났다. "The dork who grew into a Hollywood princess", 《타임스 온라인》 그녀의 아버지 존 위더스푼은 조지아 주에서 태어난 이비인후과 의사이며, 원래는 미군에서 중령으로 복무했다. 그녀의 어머니인 베티는 테네시 주의 해리먼에서 태어났으며 간호학을 전공하고 밴더빌트 대학교에서 간호학 교수로 재직했다. 그녀는 스코틀랜드계이며 프린스턴 대학교의 제6대 총장이었던 존 위더스푼의 후손이다. 그녀의 아버지가 독일에서 미군으로 일했었기에 어렸을 때 4년 동안 독일에 거주하기도 했다. 미국으로 돌아온 이후 그녀는 테네시 주 내슈빌에서 가풍에 따라 성공회교회(Episcopal Church)에 다니며 유년기를 보냈다. Grant, Meg (2005-09-30). "The Scotsman". 《리더스 다이제스트》 2007-10-25. 그녀는 7살 때 한 화훼업체의 TV 광고 모델로 발탁됐고, 이것이 계기가 되어 어렸을 적부터 연기 수업을 받게 된다. Blond ambition(2003-07-26), 《가디언》 Wills, Dominic. "Reese Witherspoon biography (page 2)". (2쪽 자료 중에서) 위더스푼-디아즈, 톱스타들의 사생활 엿보기. 11살 때는 10개 주가 참가하는 연기 경연 대회에 참가했다. "Talent behind Witherspoon's win" 《BBC》 그녀는 성적이 꽤나 좋은 학생이었으며 독서광이었다고 알려져 있는데, 리더스 다이제스트와의 인터뷰에서 밝힌 바로는 서점에서 미칠 듯이 시간을 보냈다고 한다. 책은 그녀의 마음이 편해지게 해주는 최고의 요소였고 그녀는 모든 책을 사고 싶었다고 한다. Grant, Meg (2005-09-30). "The Scotsman". 《리더스 다이제스트》 2007-10-25. 여자 사학교인 하퍼스 홀 학교를 졸업했으며 치어리더로 활동하기도 했다. 후에 리즈는 스탠퍼드 대학교에서 영문학을 전공하게 됐지만 공부를 마친 뒤 연기자로서 꿈을 이루기 위해 영화계로 입문한다. 위더스푼은 미국 남부에서 성장한 자신의 배경을 두고 “가족과 전통을 사랑하는 마음”을 배우게 한 곳이라면서, 자신의 배경과 가풍에 대해 자랑스럽게 느낀다고 말한다. 어렸을 적부터 느꼈던 주위 사람들과의 관계와 가족의 모습으로 그녀는 “사람들의 마음을 헤아리는 법, 예의를 갖추는 법, 삶에서 누리는 모든것이 그냥 생겨나는 것이 아니라는 사실”을 배우게 됐다고 말했다. Reese Back In Familiar Territory filmmonthly.com 개인적으로는 남부 출신이라는 조건 자체가 편견으로 작용해 이를 극복하는 데에 많은 어려움을 겪었다. 사람들이 막연히 생각하는 남부 사람에 대한 이미지에 더해 미국 남부 영어에서 나타나는 특유의 말투 때문에 첫 작품에 도전한 뒤에 이를 고치지 않으면 다시는 텔레비전에 나오지 못할지도 모른다는 경고를 받기도 했다. Film-Reviews-Reese Witherspoon, 《BBC》 처음 영화에 출연하고 대중 앞에 서게 될 무렵에 대해 리즈는 《인터뷰 지》에 이렇게 말했다. “제가 그때 했던 일들은 그저 평범한 일들이었습니다. 아마 그렇게 느끼는 게 항상 제가 어떻게 행동하는지를 가르쳐주는 것이었는지도 모릅니다. 저는 여성들도 어떤 일에 대해 많은 것을 성취할 수 있는 환경에서 자랐습니다. 그렇지 않다는 건 사회적으로 여성들의 입지가 제약됐다는 걸 의미하는 것이었으니 말입니다.” 가정에서 부모님 모두가 활발하게 활동했던 모습과 환경이 리즈의 삶에 미친 영향을 간접적으로 알 수 있는 대목이다. 리즈는 부모님을 가장 존경하는 인물로 꼽았다. 경력 초기 1990년 처음 그녀는 영화 《대니의 질투》의 캐스팅 오디션에 친구들과 함께 참가했다. 처음에는 단역 배우로 참가했다가 14살의 시골 소녀이던 대니 역을 맡게 됐다. 대니는 극중에 17살 이웃집 아들과 사랑에 빠진다. 그녀의 첫 영화 연기는 《버라이어티 지》에서 “인상적인 감동”이라는 평을 받았다. Levy, Emanuel, Fear 비평 (1996-05-08), 《버라이어티 지》 평론가 로저 에버트는 “리즈의 극중 첫 키스는 내 평생에 본 영화 중에서 몇 안 되는 완벽한 장면이었다.”라고 말했다. 이 역할을 맡음으로서 그녀는 젊은 예술가상 최고 아역상을 수상했으며 Thirteenth Annual Youth in Film Awards. 그해 말 다이애나 키아튼 감독의 케이블 TV 영화 《와일드 플라워》에 출연해 패트리샤 아케트 역을 맡았다. The Saturday Profile: REESE WITHERSPOON - Legally blonde. 1992년작 《Desperate Choices: To Save My Child》에서는 학대 받은 어린 소녀 역으로 출연했으며, 이듬해에는 CBS 방송국의 4부작 미니시리즈이던 《머나먼 대서부》(Lonesome Dove)에서 남아프리카공화국의 어린 소녀인 노니 파커(Nonnie Parker) 역으로 출연했다. 《머나먼 대서부》는 칼라하리 사막을 넘어야만 했던 어린 10대 소녀의 이야기를 담고 있다. 같은 해인 1993년 《잭 더 베어》에 단역으로 출연했으며, 역할 비중이 적었음에도 다시 한 번 최고 아역 조연상(Best Youth Actress Co-star)을 수상했다. Fifteenth Annual Youth in Film Awards 1992-1993 2007-07-04. 1994년작 《S.F.W.》에서는 거의 처음으로 주연 배우에 오른다. 2년 뒤인 1996년 《페이탈 피어》에서 마크 월페어, 얼리사 밀라노와 출연했으며 니콜 워커 역을 맡아 잘생긴 남자 친구를 사귀는 소녀의 감성을 연기했다. 남자 친구는 겉은 멀쩡했지만 실제로는 정신 착란증에 폭력을 일삼았고 이를 알게 되는 과정이 주를 이룬다. 《프리웨이》에서는 통렬한 비판 풍자 코미디극으로 키퍼 서덜랜드, 브룩 실즈와 함께 했다. 그녀는 바네사 러츠 역을 맡아 주연 여배우를 연기했으며, 로스앤젤레스에 사는 가난한 집의 10대 소녀가 캘리포니아의 할머니 댁으로 가던 중 연쇄살인범을 만나는 과정을 보여줬다. 이 영화는 많은 언론의 호평을 받았으며 미시시피 인근의 주력 일간지인 샌프란시스코 크로니클의 믹 러살은 “위더스푼, 그녀는 텍사스의 엑센트를 지닌 사람이지만 실지로 어떤 상황에서도 눈부신 상황을 연기했다.”라고 평했다. LaSalle, Mick Freeway's' Wild, Funny Ride, Sfgate.com 이 영화를 통해 그녀는 코냐크 스릴러 영화제에서 여우주연상을 거머쥐며 떠오르는 샛별로 인식되기 시작했다. Reese Witherspoon - Biography(the Biographychannel) 《프리웨이》 촬영을 하면서 그녀 또한 연기에서 많은 바를 깨달았다고 밝혔다. 그녀는 영화에 참여하면서 죽음의 고비를 넘길 만큼 너무도 큰 장애물 하나를 넘게 됐고 이제는 모든 연기에 도전할 수 있을 것 같다고 말했다. 1997년 《프리웨이》의 작업이 모두 끝나고 대중의 주목을 끌게 된 리즈는 1년간 연기 활동을 쉬고 동료 배우던 라이언 필립과 사귀기 시작했다. 이후 《러브 퀵》, 《트와잇라이트》(1998년)에 참여했다. 《플레전트빌》에서는 토비 맥과이어와 함께 연기하면서 1950년대 텔레비전 시트콤을 1990년대 감성으로 바꿔놓은 10대 남매의 이야기를 이어나갔다. 그녀의 역할은 외모와 친구들, 인기 순위를 고민하던 어린 소녀인 동생 제니퍼였다. 이 연기로 할리우드 젊은 연기자상(Young Hollywood Award)을 수상했다. Reese Witherspoon Awards, Yahoo UK. 감독이던 게리 로스는 리즈가 뛰어난 영화 배우가 될 것을 굳건히 믿고 있었다고 칭찬했다. 성공 1999년 그녀는 알렉산드로 니볼라와 스릴러 영화인 《씨크릿》에 출연하면서 남자 친구인 닉과 작고 초라한 마을을 벗어나 도망치려는 여성의 모습을 그려냈다. 영화 《사랑보다 아름다운 유혹》에 라이언 필리피, 세라 미셸 겔러와 출연해 18세기의 프랑스 소설이던 《위험한 관계》(Les Liaisons Dangereuses)를 현대적으로 각색한 작품에 참여했다. 그녀는 학장의 딸인 아네트(Annette Hargrove) 역할을 맡았는데, 앳된 얼굴로 상당히 까다로운 역할을 잘 소화했다는 평가를 받았다. 'Dangerous Liaisons' Junior. 같은 해 1998년 출간된 소설인 《일렉션》을 영화화한 작품에 출연하기도 했다. 그녀는 똑똑하고 능력 있는 여학생으로 그녀의 학교 학생회장에 출마하려는 여대생이었다. 영화 자체적으로 성공을 거둔 것은 물론이고 영화평론가들의 주목을 받아 전미 비평가 협회상 여우주연상을 수상했고, 독립영화 정신상과 골든 글로브 상에 처음으로 후보자 자격으로 지명됐다. Reese Witherspoon Award, Yahoo Movie. Past Nominees - Best Actress. 《프리미어 지》에서 《일렉션》이 100대 영화로 선정되면서 배우로서의 야망도 이룬 셈이다. 100 Greatest Movie Performances of All Time, Filmsite.org 《일렉션》의 감독이자 아카데미상을 거머쥔 바 있는 알렉산더 페인(Alexander Payne)은 리즈에 대해 “그녀는 남성에게는 매력이 있고 같은 여성에게도 친구가 되고픈 사람이다. 하지만 그것은 아주 간단한 사실일 뿐이다. 어느 누구도 그녀 같은 매력을 뿜어낼 수는 없을 것이다. 그녀는 모든 것을 할 수 있는 사람이다.”라고 평했다. Reese Witherspoon's Sweet home, 《USA 투데이》 하지만 두드러진 성공에도 불구하고 그녀는 계속 똑같은 성격의 역할을 맡게 되어 여러모로 고생을 했다고 한다. Playing It Straight (page 3) Booth, William, 《워싱턴 포스트》 그녀 스스로도 지금껏 자신이 맡은 역할이 연약하거나 짓궂은 역할이었기 때문에 사람들이 그녀에 대해 너무도 판에 박힌 생각을 하고 있었다고 말하면서, 그것에 대해 도전하는 것은 오디션과도 같은 과업이었고 새로운 일을 만들어 가는 것(creating a part)이라고 말했다. 그녀는 더 이상 환영받지 못하는 여배우가 아니라 이제는 달리 보이고 싶고 또 다른 것을 잃는 것이 아니라고 생각했다고 한다. 2000년 《아메리칸 사이코》에서 단역으로 출연했으며, 《리틀 니키》에서 카메오로 출연했다. Spoonfuls of video treats. 미국에서 사랑받았던 시트콤인 《프렌즈 6편》에도 질 그린 역으로 참여했고, Guest stars: The good, the bad, the twin sister. 2001년 애니메이션 《트럼펫을 부는 백조》에서 세레나 역의 성우 연기를 맡았다. 2001년 이후 2001년 《금발이 너무해》에 출연하면서 배우로서 전환점을 맞게 된다. 그녀는 하버드 대학교에 전 남자 친구를 따라서 패션 공부를 하다 법학 공부를 하게 된 엘 우즈 역할을 맡았다. 하지만 사실 엘 우즈라는 캐릭터를 그다지 좋아하지 않는다고 말했다. 베벌리 힐스(비버리 힐스)에 사는 철없는 여대생에다 멋진 남자 친구까지 있는데 차였다고 누가 안타까워하겠냐면서 오히려 고소했을 것 같다고 밝혔다. 하지만 또 한 가지 주목해야 할 것은 여전히 싫어할 수 없는 캐릭터임이 분명하다는 것이라고 덧붙였다. Puig, Claudia (2002-09-18). "Witherspoon's 'Sweet Home'". 《USA 투데이》 영화 《금발이 너무해》는 전 세계적으로 9천 6백만 달러를 벌어들이며 흥행에 대성공을 거뒀다. Reese Witherspoon, boxofficemojo 그녀의 연기가 절정에 달했다는 평가는 여러 신문과 잡지, 평론가들 사이에서 화젯거리가 됐으며, 언론에서는 그녀를 그새 새로운 멕 라이언으로 지목하기 시작했다. Classic Crawford, Harkness, John, Now Toronto 평론가 로저 에버트는 햇빛 같은 달콤함과 위트 넘치는 모습이 영화 전체를 더욱 돋보이게 하는 점이라고 말했다. Reviews: Legally Blonde, Ebert, Roger, 《Suntimes》 Salon.com에서는 리즈가 엘 우즈의 캐릭터를 더욱 아름답게 만들었다고 평했으며 Legally blone, Zacharek, Stephanie, Salon.com 시애틀의 신문사인 시애틀 포스트인텔리젠서는 “위더스푼은 그냥 묻힐 수도 있는 코미디 작품을 거의 혼자 이끌어 가면서 생기와 활력 두 가지를 모두 잡았다.”라고 평가했다. Enough energy in this 'Blonde' to perk up limp comedy 2007-12-12, Seattlepi.com 《금발이 너무해》를 통해 그녀는 2002 MTV 영화상에서 최고 여우주연상, 두 번째로 골든 글로브상을 수상한다. 이후에 여러 역할에 더욱 활동을 넓혀 가게 된다. 2002년에는 《심슨 가족》의 〈''The Bart Wants What It Wants''〉 편에도 목소리 연기를 맡았다. Reese Witherspoon filmography, 《버라이어티 지》 그해 오스카 와일드의 연극을 영화로 각색한 《임포턴스 오브 비잉 어니스트》에 세칠리로 출현하면서 틴 초이스 상(Teen Choice Award) 후보로 지명되기도 했다. "Young and talented, headstrong and 'Earnest'" Reese Witherspoon gets what she wants, Sfgate.com 다음 작품은 앤디 테넌트 감독 작품인 《스위트 알라바마》였다. 뉴욕의 패션 디자이너 역할을 맡아 정치인과 결혼하려는 꿈 많은 젊은 여성으로 출연했는데 멜라니(리즈 분)가 당면한 문제는 고향에서 결혼을 약속한 친구와 관계를 정리해야 하는 것이었다. 나중에 리즈 자신은 고향을 떠나 로스앤젤레스로 떠나야 했을 때의 경험을 떠올리면서 당시 느꼈던 마음이 주인공 멜라니의 마음과 상당히 비슷한 부분이 있었다고 말했다. Interview with Reese Witherspoon, IGN.com 씨네피플 흥행대박 ‘스위트 알리바마’ 리즈 위더스푼, 《동아일보》 2002년 개봉 당시 리즈 위더스푼이 출연한 영화로서는 가장 좋은 흥행 성적을 보였다. 개봉 첫 주에만 3,500만 달러를 벌어들이는 한편 국제적으로는 1억 2,700만 달러를 벌어들이는 성과를 냈다. Reese Witherspoon biography (page 6) 달콤한 알라바마, 멀고 먼 알라바마. 하지만 비평가들은 이야기 구성이 너무도 허술하고 개연성 없었다는 혹평을 쏟아내면서 리즈 위더스푼이 출연했다는 사실 자체만으로 많은 흥행을 거뒀다는 면을 강조했다. Sweet Home Alabama, 《Suntimes》 Reese Witherspoon biography (page 6), tiscali.co.uk 2004년에는 19세기의 고전주의 소설을 각색한 작품인 《베니티 페어》에 출연하게 됐다. 리즈가 맡은 캐릭터는 학대받던 어린 시절을 거쳐 부와 명예를 찾기 위해 야망을 품게 되는 베키 샤프였다. 촬영 당시 임신 중이었으므로 영화 내내 임신된 상태임을 노출하지 않기 위해 의상 준비에 굉장한 주의를 기울였다고 한다. Witherspoon Walks The Line, 《CBS》 하지만 자신은 임신이라는 어려움이 결코 제약이 되지 않았으며 샤프의 역할을 하면서 생명이라는 것, 생동감이라는 아름다움을 느낄 수 있어서 행복했다고 밝혔다. Mira's early feminist, Telegraphindia.com Director Nair's Vanity project, 《BBC》 《베니티 페어》에 대한 반응은 상당히 긍정적이었으며 모든 배역이 역할에 맞게 배정된 데에 대해 큰 점수를 받았다. Vanity Fair, Hollywoodreporter.com 사실 귀엽고 톡톡 튀는 역할을 2001년 작품 《금발이 너무해》에서 선보였던 리즈의 입장에서는 야망을 위해 연인을 배신하고 다시 사랑을 쟁취하는 악역을 맡기에는 부담이 컸다. 19세기 신분 상승의 꿈을 가슴에 감춘 허영심 많은 여인을 어떤 식으로 표현할지에 대해서는 우려도 있었다. 새커리 소설 다시 영화화 ‘베니티 페어’, 《한겨레》 Vanity Fair (2004) - Review. 그러나 미국 각지의 언론에서는 리즈가 맡은 베키 샤프에 대해 “이 역할을 맡기 위해 리즈 위더스푼이 태어났다.” 또는 “위험한 선택이었을 텐데 역할 자체의 강점을 100% 발휘했다.” 등의 후한 평가를 내렸다. 'Vanity Fair' Review, calendarlive.com 영화 《앙코르》 이후 2004년 후반기에 들면서 위더스푼은 마크 러팔로와 함께 로맨스 코미디 영화였던 《저스트 라이크 헤븐》을 촬영하게 된다. 그녀가 맡았던 역할인 엘리자베스 마스터슨은 유능한 의사이나 교통사고로 의식 불명 상태다. 그중 그녀의 영혼이 옛날에 살던 아파트로 가 진정한 사랑을 찾게 되는 과정이 그려져 있다. Just Like Heaven (PG) 현지 인터뷰, <저스트 라이크 헤븐> - 리즈 위더스푼 《맥스무비》 <저스트 라이크 헤븐> 리즈 위더스푼 - 내 이름은 신데렐라. 사실 《저스트 라이크 헤븐》 촬영 전부터 2004년도에 그녀는 영화 《앙코르》에서 준 카터 캐시 역을 맡게 돼 있었다. 준은 영화의 주인공이자 미국의 컨트리 음악가, 작곡가였던 조니 캐시의 둘째 부인이자 가수였다. 리즈 위더스푼은 2004년 준 카터 캐시가 2004년 세상을 떠날 즈음 영화 《베니티 페어》 촬영에 한창이었으므로 그녀를 만날 수 없었다. 하지만 컨트리 음악의 중심지였던 내슈빌에서 자란 위더스푼은 준 카터 캐시에 대해 상당히 많이 들어본 적이 있어 유년 시절의 경험이 많은 도움이 됐다. 대부분의 노래를 스스로 불렀으며 관중을 모아놓고 그 앞에서 직접 노래를 불러야만 했는데 실제로 《앙코르》 촬영 시 노래를 부르는 장면은 실제 관객을 앞에 두고 촬영한 것이라고 한다. 처음에는 100명 남짓 관객이 있는 무대에서 노래했지만 영화 마지막 장면에서는 2,500명가량의 실제 관중이 참관한 가운데 노래를 직접 했다. 이 때문인지 리즈 위더스푼 자신도 무대 공포증으로 상당히 고전했다. 사실 위더스푼은 처음 직접 라이브 공연을 나가서 노래하는 법을 배울 때 너무도 걱정을 많이 해서 변호사에게 연기 계약을 취소하면 안 되겠느냐고 묻기까지 했다. 나중에 그녀는 지금껏 가장 힘들었던 역할이었고 나라면 가수로는 절대 일하지 못할 것 같다고 BBC와의 인터뷰에서 소감을 밝혔다. Reese Witherspoon, live on Breakfast, 《BBC》 준의 노래를 배우고 익히기 위해 조니 캐시 역을 맡은 호아킨 피닉스와 반년 동안 노래 수업을 받았는데, Stars Learn to Sing for Roles ... or Do They?, 《폭스 뉴스》 리즈 위더스푼, "와슨 피닉스에게 질렸다". 《앙코르》를 통해 그녀의 연기는 영화 전체에 “끝이 보이지 않는 에너지를 뿜어냈다.”라는 극찬을 받을 정도로 더욱 빛을 발하게 됐다. Walk the Line, 《Suntimes》 이에 골든 글로브상 여우주연상, 아카데미 여우주연상, 영화 배우 조합상, 영국 아카데미상(British Academy of Film and Television Arts) 등 8개 상을 거머쥐는 쾌거를 이뤘다. Movie stars up for country award, 《BBC》 <아카데미상> 여우주연상에 리즈 위더스푼. 그녀는 《앙코르》라는 영화가 사실적인 결혼 생활과 인간관계를 그렸으며 많은 문제에 대해 쉬운 해결책은 아니었지만 그 굴을 넘어가는 과정을 잘 그려주고 있다면서 이 영화에 대한 애착을 밝힌 바 있다. Reese Witherspoon Interview, About.com [[2005년의 리즈 위더스푼|썸네일|300픽셀]] 이후 그녀는 현대적으로 우화를 각색한 영화 《페넬로피》에 주인공인 페넬로피의 절친한 친구로 출연했다. 그녀는 가족 모두 저주에 걸린 애니 역으로 연기했다. 그녀가 소유하고 있는 영화사가 직접 촬영했으며 2006 토론토 국제 영화제에 초청된 작품이다. From Toronto: Let the film festival begin! 《Seattle Times》 그러나 영화사 제작 과정에서 두 번의 개봉 연기로 2008년 5월에야 개봉하게 됐다. "Penelope" Shift Points To A Change in Focus; Company Emphasizing First Take Slate, indiewire.com Penelope' slides to Summit, Hollywoodreporter.com 2006년 11월 다시 카메라 앞에 선 그녀는 스릴러물인 《렌디션》에 출연했으며, 메릴 스트립을 비롯한 제이크 질렌할, 앨런 아킨과 함께 연기하면서 이사벨라 역으로 분했다. 이듬해 10월에 개봉한 작품으로 그녀는 《앙코르》 이후 2년 만에 스크린에 복귀했으며, 줄곧 계속된 활동을 한 그녀가 2년 만에 극장 외출을 한 것은 1997년도 이후 이때가 처음이었다. Witherspoon Gives a Dramatic `Rendition', 《워싱턴 포스트》 하지만 《렌디션》은 혹평을 받았으며 토론토 국제 영화제에 출품 후에도 많은 실망감을 안겨줬다는 평을 받았다. Rendition' is story of torture, 《뉴욕 데일리》 위더스푼의 연기 또한 몰매를 맞아 “너무도 처절했다.” 혹은 “영혼과 육체 모두 함께 하던 그녀의 연기가 여기서는 다 죽어버렸다.”라는 평이 나돌기도 했다. 'Rendition' fails to turn over interest, 《USA 투데이》 2007년 12월 그녀는 《포 크리스마시즈》(Four Christmases)에 합류하면서 빈스 본과 함께 호흡을 맞추게 됐다. 크리스마스 날 연인인 두 사람이 이혼한 아버지와 어머니의 가정을 찾아다니는 이야기를 그리고 있다. Vaughn, Witherspoon set for comedy, 《버라이어티 지》 2008년 11월 개봉을 앞두고 있는 상태다. 2008년 중반기에 접어들면서 그녀는 유니버설 스튜디오의 1939년작인 《미드나이트》를 리메이크한 작품에 출현하기로 결정했다. Witherspoon to star in 'Midnight', 《버라이어티 지》 2009년에는 처음으로 호러물에 도전하게 했으며, 《금발이 너무해 2》에 공동 제작자로 함께 했던 제니퍼 심슨과 함께하게 됐다. Reese might find 'Family', 버라이어티 지 리즈 자신이 직접 소유하고 있는 타이프 에이사가 직접 촬영하게 될 예정이며, 함께 2009년 개봉할 드림웍스의 애니매이션인 《몬스터 vs 에일리언》의 목소리 연기에도 참가하고 있는 것으로 알려져 있다. First look: 'Monsters vs. Aliens' is the ultimate; a 3-D 'first', 《USA 투데이》 다른 성우 연기로는 2011년 크리스마스에 맞춰 개봉할 픽사 애니메이션 스튜디오의 《The Bear and the Bow》가 있으며, 이 영화는 픽사에서 제작하여 월트 디즈니에서 배급하게 된다. The Walt Disney Studios Rolls Out Slate of 10 New Animated Motion Pictures Through 2012, prnewswire.com 디즈니-픽사, <토이 스토리 3> <팅커벨> 등 차기작 라인업 발표, 《무비위크》 미디어 《금발이 너무해》의 성공 이후로 그녀는 새터데이 나이트 라이브에 2001년 9월 29일 출연했다. 2005년에는 잡지 《피플》에서 선정한 가장 영향력 있는 젊은 배우 중 5위로 선정됐으며, 2006년에는 타임의 가장 영향력 있는 100인에 뽑히면서 이후로 매년 해당 인물에 뽑히고 있다. 2006년에는 《''FOR HIM Magazine》에서 꼽힌 세계에서 가장 섹시한 여성 100인에 선정됐다. The 100 Sexiest Women In The World 2006. 위더스푼은 《포브스》에서 선정한 올해의 유명인사 100인으로 2006, 2007년에 지명됐으며, 각각 75위와 80위에 올랐다. 2006:The Celebrity 100(2006-06-12) 《포브스》 2007:The Celebrity 100. 《포브스》는 그녀를 가장 신뢰하는 유명인 10위에 그녀를 꼽으면서, 영화에서 묘사된 그녀의 모습이 이에 많은 영향을 주었다고 전했다. The Ten Most Trustworthy Celebrities(2006-09-25) 《포브스》 2006년도 〈스타 매거진〉에서 위더스푼이 세 번째 아이를 임신했다는 설을 보도하자 그녀는 샌프란시스코 고등법원에 명예훼손죄로 해당 신문사를 고소하였다. People: Reese Witherspoon, Sonny Rollins, Heidi Klum, 《IHT》 영화 개봉을 앞두고 있는 상황에서 모든 상황 고려도 하지 않은 채 일방적으로 배우와 제작자의 명예를 짓밟았었기에 고소하기로 결정했다고 밝혔다. Witherspoon Sues Over Pregnancy Story, 《워싱턴 포스트》 리즈는 지금까지 《피플》이 선정하는 “가장 아름다운 100인”에 네 번 지목됐다. 또한 2007년에는 연예 전문 프로인 《액세스 할리우드》에서 올해의 베스트 드레서로 선정됐다. People: Beyonce, Jennifer Lopez, Reese Witherspoon Among Best-Dressed, 《폭스 뉴스》 Access Hollywood's Best Dressed Stars Of 2007, ''AccessHollywood.com 2007년 영화 당 1,500만 달러에서 2,000만 달러(150억~200억 원)의 출연료를 받게 되면서 미국 영화 배우 중에서도 가장 높은 출연료를 받는 배우로 등극하게 됐다. A testing time for Reese Witherspoon, Timesonline.com Witherspoon is Hollywood's highest-paid actress, 《로이터》 리즈 위더스푼 편당 200억, 몸값 비싼 할리우드 여배우 1위 등극, 《뉴스엔》 〈리즈 위더스푼〉 시대가 바뀐 건가요?, 《씨네21》 2007년 연말 《할리우드 닷컴》의 조사에 따르면, 리즈는 할리우드 여성 스타 호감도 1위를 차지하며 제니퍼 애니스톤, 안젤리나 졸리를 제치고 “가장 호감과 신뢰가 가며 매력적이고 흥미로운 스타”로 뽑혔다. 제627호 리즈 위더스푼-가장 인기 많은 배우로 뽑혀, 《일요시사》 2008년 초에 로이터 통신은 리즈가 조니 뎁과 함께 미 관객이 가장 좋아하는 배우로 선정됐다고 전하기도 했다. 美 관객이 뽑은 최고 스타에 조니 뎁ㆍ위더스푼 《연합뉴스》 그녀는 공식 석상에서 배우로 살아가기, 삶에 대해서 자신의 생각을 여러모로 표현하는 배우이다. 그중 하나는 삶에 대한 생각을 다음과 같이 적고 있다. 리즈 위더스푼- 인용구. }} 사회 활동 위더스푼은 현재 타이프 에이 영화사(Type A Films)를 소유하고 있다. 언론에서는 이 영화사의 이름이 아동 이름을 딴 것으로는 최초라고 보기도 하는데, 그녀의 어렸을 적 별명은 “Little Miss Type A.”였다. Fashion victim: Reece Witherspoon, 《Telegraph》 하지만 《인터뷰》지에 그녀는 사람들이 생각하는 것과는 달리 자신이 7살 때부터 혈액형 A형인 사람과 B형인 사람의 성격 차이를 이해했기 때문에 가족이 농담 삼아 말했던 것이 기억나 이름 지은 것일 뿐이라고 말했다. 세이브 더 칠드런의 오랜 후원자이며 아동 보호 기금의 위원회에서 활동하면서 아이들의 복지 문제에 대해서도 관심을 보이고 있다. 2006년 카트리나로 뉴올리언스의 주민들이 엄청난 고통에 휩싸이자 어린이 보호기금의 후원으로 동료 여배우들과 함께 불을 밝힐 전기 장비와 전구를 가지고 날아갔다. Witherspoon, Garner Tour New Orleans. 이때 시내에 최초의 초등학교를 여는 것을 도우면서 아이들과 만나 얘기하면서 시간을 보냈고, 나중에 그때의 경험을 평생토록 잊지 못할 것이라고 말했다. Reese Witherspoon Speaks About Children of Katrina, 《ABC》 리즈 위더스푼, 얼굴도 곱고, 맘씨도 곱고. 2007년에는 세계적인 화장품 회사인 에이본 사와 협정을 맺음으로써 처음으로 특정 회사와 계약을 맺게 되는 한편 관련 상품 광고에 출연하기 시작했다. Reese Witherspoon, Avon Lady, Eonline.com Guest, Katy 2007-08-05 Reese Witherspoon: From Hollywood star to Avon lady. 이에 따라 에이본 화장품을 대변하는 여배우가 됐으며 암 예방과 가정 폭력 방지에 목적을 두고 있는 에이본 재단의 명예 대사로도 활동하게 됐다. Reese Witherspoon heeds Avon call to be spokeswoman, 《로이터》 Reese Witherspoon Is An Avon Lady. 리즈 위더스푼, 폭력없는 나라에서 살고파, 《유코피아》 에이본 사와의 계약 건이 언론에 공개되자 그녀는 “저는 여성이자 또 엄마로서 다른 여성들과 아이들이 전 세계에서 편안히 지낼 수 있도록 돕고 싶습니다. 그 변화의 방법을 찾기 위해서 항상 노력할 것입니다.”라고 말했다. 사생활 결혼 리즈 위더스푼은 21세가 되던 1997년 3월 라이언 필리피를 처음 만났고 그에게 “당신이 내 생일 선물이군요.”라고 말했다고 한다. Scott, Paul Reese has an Oscar, but can she keep her husband? SPLIT END FOR A 'LEGAL BLONDE'. 이듬해 12월 두 사람은 약혼식을 올렸고 사우스캐롤라이나 주의 찰스턴에서 1999년 6월 5일 《사랑보다 아름다운 유혹》 개봉 직후 결혼했다. Reese Witherspoon, Ryan Phillippe separate. 《USA 투데이》 Reese Witherspoon and Ryan Phillippe Marriage Profile, 《About.com》 "Witherspoon. Phillippe. Married. E! Television Entertainment" 둘 사이에는 1999년 9월 9일 태어난 아바 엘리자베스와 2003년생 아들인 디콘 리즈가 있다. Entertainment: News In Brief, 《BBC》 Reese Witherspoon gives birth, 《CNN》 그녀가 아끼는 또 다른 하나는 프랑스 불도그인 코코 샤넬이다. 항상 작은 진주를 목에 달아주는 것을 좋아한다고 한다. Reese Witherspoon: Five Fun Facts, 《People.com》 2005년 언론에서 두 사람이 결혼 생활 문제로 상담을 받았다는 사실이 보도되자 그녀는 사람들이 말하는 것들이 나를 얽매이게 하고 너무나도 부정적이게 하고 있다고 말했다. Reese Witherspoon, Ryan Phillippe separate, 《USA 투데이》 2005년 12월 그녀는 오프라 윈프리쇼에 출연한 자리에서 어떤 부분에서 결혼 생활과 일을 병행하는 게 어렵다고 느끼는가에 대해 질문 받았다. 그녀는 어느 누가 그런 문제를 느끼지 않겠냐며 누구도 완벽한 사람은 없고 모두가 어떤 문제를 지니고 있다고 말했다. Reese Witherspoon on the benefits of therapy. 같은 달 다른 인터뷰에서도 어느 누구도 모든 관계가 모든 일이 완벽하다고 생각하지는 않을 것이며 괜스레 아무렇지도 않은 사실이 대단한 문제처럼 느껴지기도 하고 내가 옳다고 생각했던 기준이 무너지는 듯이 느껴지는 게 어쩌면 자연스러운 감정일지도 모른다고 말했다. 별거와 이혼 2006년 12월 위더스푼과 필립은 공식적으로 별거 상태에 들어가게 됐다고 발표했다. 다음 달 그녀는 이혼 서류를 모두 챙겼으며 더는 함께할 수 없을 문제가 생겨버렸다고 사유를 발표했다. It's Official: Reese Witherspoon Files For Divorce, 《폭스 뉴스》 그녀는 법적 양육권을 찾는 대신 항상 필립이 아이들과 만날 수 있도록 하는 데 합의했다. Actors' split formalised, 《Now Magazine》 재산에 대해서는 따로 결정된 바가 없기에 캘리포니아 주 법에 따라 결혼 생활 동안 번 소득을 절반으로 나누게 됐다. Celebs' Prenups May Be as Important as 'I Do's, 《ABC》 Lady Stars Leaving Lesser Spouses Behind, 《워싱턴 포스트》 그녀는 남편을 위해 부양할 필요에 대해서는 법원의 거부권 행사를 요구했다. 5월 15일 필립이 공동 양육권을 신청했으며, 그녀가 남편으로부터 양육비를 받을 수 있는 것에 대해서는 어떠한 결정도 내리지 못했다. Ryan Phillippe Seeks Joint Custody of Kids, 《피플》 2007년 9월 그녀는 처음으로 엘 잡지에 별거를 겪으면서 느낀 경험에 대해 얘기했으며 너무도 두렵고 또 어렵기만 했던 경험이었다고 말했다. Reese Witherspoon and Ryan Phillippe Officially Divorced, efluxmedia.com 두 사람의 이혼 서류는 10월 5일 샌프란시스코 최고법원에서 승인돼 모든 결혼 생활이 끝나게 됐다. Reese and Ryan: It's Officially Over 《USA 매거진》 Witherspoon, Phillippe Divorce Finalized, 《NBC》 리즈 위더스푼-라이언 필립, '완전한 남남' 《CBS》 그렇지만 2008년 6월 12일부로 로스앤젤레스 법원에 제출된 서류에는 두 사람이 완전한 합의를 본 것으로 적혀 있어 부양과 자녀 문제에 대해 합의를 이룬 것으로 보인다. 리즈 위더스푼, 드디어 완벽한 돌싱녀로 《조선일보》 2007년 내내 언론에서는 위더스푼과 제이크 질렌할의 열애설에 대해 관심을 보였으며 두 사람은 2007년 같이 출연했던 영화인 《렌디션》이 개봉할 때까지 이에 대해 부인했다. Reese Witherspoon and Jake Gyllenhaal Set the Record Straight, Etonline.com 그렇지만 2007년 10월 그녀의 결혼 생활이 정리되고 두 사람은 더욱 친밀해진 것으로 밝혀졌다. 로마에서 두 사람이 함께 지내는 모습이 파파라치의 카메라에 잡히기도 했다. Reese Witherspoon and Jake Gyllenhaal come out as a couple during a romantic trip to Rome, Dailymail.co.uk 두 사람은 거의 커플 수준인 것처럼 빈번하게 파파라치 사진에 나타나게 됐다. Exclusive Pictures: Reese Witherspoon and Jake Gyllenhaal's Sexy Getaway! 《USA 매거진》 Jake and Reese Go Hiking with Her Kids, huffingtonpost.com Reese and Jake: SoHo in Love, 《워너브라더스》 Tidbits: Reese and Jake reportedly ready to wed, 《MSN》 전 남편인 필립은 여러 인터뷰에서 그런 것 같다고 밝혔으며 이에 대해서는 여러 이야기가 나돌았다. Ryan Phillippe: Seeing Reese with Jake is 'Bizarre' 《피플》 Ryan Phillippe: Jake Gyllenhaal is a "Good Dude" 《USA 매거진》 《OK 위클리》지와의 인터뷰에서는 싱글 맘(편모)으로서 힘겨운 생활을 밝혔으며 배우와 엄마의 역할을 병행하는 것에 대해서는 친어머니와 유모의 도움을 많이 받고 있다고 말했다. 그녀는 앞으로 영화는 1년에 1편으로 제한하면서 아이들과 많은 시간을 보내기 위해 최선을 다하겠다고 전했다. 하지만 질렌할과의 관계에는 답변을 거부하였다. 리즈 위더스푼의 '싱글 맘'으로 산다는 것, 《일간스포츠》 2007년 크리스마스 무렵에는 딸인 아바가 필리피의 애인으로 알려진 코니시와 같이 걸어가는 장면이 포착돼 아이들과도 코니시가 꽤 가까운 사이임이 알려지기도 했다. USA Magazine Ryan Phillippe and Abbie Cornish Back On, She Has Playdate With His Kids,《USA 매거진》 한편 리즈와 제이크의 결혼설에 대한 언론의 집중 보도 탓인지 필리피는 코니시와 공식 석상에 등장해 주목을 받았다. 애비 코니시는 오스트레일리아 출신의 여배우로 필리피와 리즈의 이혼 전부터 필리피와는 절친한 친구 사이였던 것으로 알려져 있지만, 각종 언론 매체는 애비가 두 사람의 이혼에 적잖은 영향을 준 것으로 보도했다. 라이언 필립 “나도 애인 있어”《일간스포츠》, 2008-06-08. 라이언 필립, 새 애인과 공개 데이트 … "전부인 리즈 위더스푼 의식?" 《스포츠서울》 "Abbie Cornish denies being behind Ryan Phillippe - Reese Witherspoon split" Safw.org 한편 미국 내 여러 연예잡지들은 질렌할이 위더스푼에 청혼했다고 보도하면서 리더스푼이 이를 거절했다고 전했다. 청혼을 수락했는지의 여부에 대해서는 언론의 추측성 보도가 일파만파로 퍼졌으며 현재에 이르러서는 수락했다고 보는 시각이 지배적이다. 아직까지 톱스타 부부 탄생에 대해서는 별다른 소식이 없지만 5살 연하 남자 친구인 질렌할을 주위 사람들도 고운 시선으로 지켜보고 있다는 후문이 있다. 리즈 위더스푼, 제이크 질렌할의 프로포즈 거절, 《일간스포츠》 "제이크 질렌할, 위더스푼에 청혼" 《노컷뉴스》, 2008-01-06. 리즈 위더스푼, 제이크 질렌할 청혼 수락, 톱스타 커플 탄생 임박, 《뉴스엔》 2008년 연초 제이크와 리즈, 아바, 디컨이 함께 한 공원을 거니는 모습이 보도돼 관심을 모았다. Reese Witherspoon & Jake Gyllenhaal Get Close, 《피플》 Reese & Jake Take The Kids On A Hike, Celebritybabyscoop.com 리즈와의 관계를 위해서도, 예비아빠가 되기 위해서도 제이크 스스로가 아이들에게 지극 정성이라고 하는데 리즈는 수년 전부터 질렌할이 기르던 애견에 푹 빠져 있다고 한다. 동거中 위더스푼-질렌할 결혼임박 “애견 반지나르는 색다른 결혼식 올릴터” 《뉴스엔》 2008년 여름 타블로이드판 신문사들은 일제히 두 사람이 약혼식을 올렸다며 호들갑을 떨었다. 하지만 《피플》지 온라인판은 대변인을 인용해 두 사람에 대한 보도는 모두 오보였다고 밝혔다. 리즈 위더스푼-제이크 질렌할 약혼설은 오보, 《일간스포츠》 10월에는 런던에서 두 사람이 부동산 중개업자를 만났던 사실이 언론에 퍼지면서 두 사람이 런던에서 동거를 시작할 것이라는 예측이 다시금 불거지고 있다. 리즈 위더스푼- 제이크 질렌할, 런던에서 동거?《일간스포츠》 팬들이 지어준 커플의 애칭은 질렌스푼(Gyllenspoon)이며, 현재에도 이 명칭으로 많이 부르고 있다. You Voted: The Winning Name Is "Gyllenspoon"! 《USA 매거진》 제이크 질렌할-리즈 위더스푼, '시공초월(?)' 이색 데이트, 《스포츠서울》 제이크 질렌할 "위더스푼은 진정한 사랑" 《일간스포츠》 영화 출연 *1991년 대니의 질투 다니 트랜트 역 *1991년 야생화 엘리 페르킨스 역 *1992년 Desperate Choices: To Save My Child 캐시 역 *1993년 칼라하리의 모험 노니 파커 역 *1993년 잭 더 베어 카렌 모린스 역 *1994년 S.F.W. 웬디 피서 역 *1996년 프리웨이 바네사 역 *1996년 페이탈 피어 니콜 워커 역 *1998년 트와잇라이트 멜 아메스 역 *1998년 러브 퀵 아이비 밀러 역 *1998년 플레젠트빌 제니퍼/메리 수 역 *1999년 사랑보다 아름다운 유혹 아네트 하그로브 역 *1999년 일렉션 트레이시 필릭 역 *1999년 씨크릿 리사 역 *2000년 리틀 니키 홀리 역 카메오 출연 *2000년 아메리칸 사이코 에블린 윌리엄스 역 *2000년 트럼펫을 부는 백조 세레나 역 목소리 연기 *2001년 금발이 너무해 엘 우즈 역 *2002년 임포턴스 오브 비잉 어니스트 세씰리 카르듀 역 *2002년 스위트 알라바마 멜라니 카르미챌 역 *2003년 금발이 너무해 2 엘 우즈 역 책임 프로듀서 겸임 *2004년 베니티 페어 베키 샤프 역 *2005년 앙코르 준 카터 캐시 역 *2007년 렌디션 이사벨라 엘 이브라히미 역 *2008년 페넬로피 애니 역 *2008년 포 크리스마시즈 케이트 역 *2009년 몬스터 vs 에일리언 수잔 머피(목소리역) *2010년 에브리씽 유브 갓 (Everything You've Got) *2011년 아워 패밀리 트러블 (Our Family Troubles) *2011년 워터 포 엘리펀트 (Water for Elephants) *2011년 팜 걸 (Pharm Girl) *2011년 디스 민스 워 (This Means War) *2012년 브레이크 (Brave) *2012년 베어 앤 보 (The Bear and the Bow 메리다목소리역) 수상 내역 *2009년 피플스 초이스상 시상식 최고의 여자 영화배우상 수상 *2008년 피플스 초이스상 시상식 최고의 여자 영화배우상 수상 *2007년 영 엠파이어 어워드 시상식 여우주연상 수상 *2006년 미국 아카데미 시상식 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2006년 브로드캐스트 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2006년 MTV 무비 어워드 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2006년 유타 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2006년 전미 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2006년 시카고 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2006년 캔자스 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2006년 온라인 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2006년 미국 영화 배우 협회 여우주연상 수상 (SAGA) (Walk The Line) *2006년 미국 배우 조합상 영화부분 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2006년 영국 아카데미 시상식 여우주연상 수상 (BAFTA) (Walk The Line) *2006년 골든 글로브 시상식 뮤지컬/코미디 부문 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2006년 북미 크리틱스 초이스 어워드 시상식 여우주연상 수상 (BFCAA) (Walk The Line) *2006년 LA 피플 초이스 어워드 best leading man, lady 선정 *2005년 뉴욕 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2005년 보스턴 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2005년 플로리다 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2005년 라스베가스 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2005년 워싱턴 D.C. 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2005년 오스틴 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2005년 샌프란시스코 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2005년 새틀라이트 어위드 뮤지컬/코미디 부문 여우주연상 수상 (Walk The Line) *2005년 국제 비평가 협회 시상식 뮤지컬/코미디 부문 여우주연상 수상 (SA) (Walk The Line) *2002년 MTV 영화제 최고의 코미디 연기상 수상 (금발이 너무해) *2002년 MTV 영화제 최고의 의상 수상 (금발이 너무해) *2002년 MTV 영화제 최고의 명대사 수상 (금발이 너무해) *2000년 전미 비평가 협회상 여우주연상 수상 (일렉션) *2000년 시카고 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 (일렉션) *2000년 캔자스 비평가 협회 여우주연상 수상 (일렉션) *1999년 영 헐리우드 시상식 신인여우상 수상 (플레전트빌) *1996년 시체스 국제 영화제 여우주연상 수상 (프리웨이) *1996년 코냐크 스릴러 영화제 여우주연상 수상 (프리웨이) 주석 바깥 고리 * 무비스트 -리즈 위더스푼 * * * * 분류:1976년 태어남 분류:생존 인물 분류:루이지애나 주 출신자 분류:미국의 영화 배우 분류:스코틀랜드계 미국인 분류:스탠퍼드 대학교 동문 분류:아카데미 여우주연상 수상자 분류:골든 글로브상 수상자 an:Reese Witherspoon ar:ريز ويذرسبون az:Riz Uizerspun bg:Рийз Уидърспун bn:রিজ উইদারস্পুন cs:Reese Witherspoon csb:Reese Witherspoon cy:Reese Witherspoon da:Reese Witherspoon de:Reese Witherspoon en:Reese Witherspoon eo:Reese Witherspoon es:Reese Witherspoon et:Reese Witherspoon eu:Reese Witherspoon fa:ریس ویترسپون fi:Reese Witherspoon fr:Reese Witherspoon he:ריס וית'רספון hi:रीज विदरस्पून hr:Reese Witherspoon hu:Reese Witherspoon id:Reese Witherspoon is:Reese Witherspoon it:Reese Witherspoon ja:リース・ウィザースプーン ka:რიზ უიზერსპუნი kn:ರೀಸ್‌ ವಿದರ್‌ಸ್ಪೂನ್‌ la:Reese Witherspoon lv:Rīza Viterspūna mk:Рис Витерспун mr:रीस विदरस्पून nah:Reese Witherspoon nl:Reese Witherspoon nn:Reese Witherspoon no:Reese Witherspoon pl:Reese Witherspoon pt:Reese Witherspoon ro:Reese Witherspoon ru:Уизерспун, Риз se:Reese Witherspoon sh:Reese Witherspoon sl:Reese Witherspoon sr:Рис Видерспун sv:Reese Witherspoon ta:ரீஸ் விதர்ஸ்பூன் te:రీస్ విథర్‌స్పూన్ tg:Рийс Уитерспоон th:รีส วิเธอร์สปูน tr:Reese Witherspoon vi:Reese Witherspoon zh:麗絲·韋花絲潘